Leo And Calypso's Return
by leocalypso
Summary: Everyone though Leo was dead. But an unknown person and unknown cure had saved him, but once back he releases that he his missing a part of him. Calypso. So Leo embarks on a journey with Calypso to bring his life back to normal, but things don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Leo's P.O.V**

I woke with a start. My hole body was acing, especially my head. It felt like my brain was going to explode.

I took in my surroundings, I was flying on the back of Festus (who I thought was dead), and then I started to release that I should also be dead. I quietly examined myself enough to release that I was in no pain and in no immediate danger of dying even though I should be, the blast should of killed me. But then I could feel Festus sending me a message through Morse Code, it took me a few tries to understand because how delirious I was but then I understood what he was saying ' _ok, you were dead and now your not. I don't even understand how your alive but sure. Long story short some lady gave me some potion that brought you back to life, wellll now that I think about it, its not that simple but you get me_.'

"Ummm... thanks buddy, I guess", I told him, as I was very confused. ' _You better be thankful, I've been taking off and landing for the past day and I don't think i'm feeling the best.'_

Then I saw something glowing out of the corner of my eye. It was that GPS thing and the crystal I kept, but now it was glowing and both pieces were together.

Then all of my memories of the war, my friends, and of her came rushing in. I missed Calypso so much and I had made a promise on the river of Styx that I would be back for Calypso. She was the light in my life, I've been waiting to get her and he released that this could be his perfect chance.

Even though the first time I landed on Ogygia she had started yelling at me and insulting me, she learned to love me. And I think she hated herself for that. Because all the boys before me who landed on her island had to leave her, and I did too. But know I'm going to go back for to finish what he started.

So I made a promise with my self that I would do whatever humanly possible to save her from her island. Whatever it took, even my life, I would risk it for her.

So he took the GPS and set a course for Ogygia, it took him a bit to get it right but when I did and it told me my destination I was so happy.

And then I remembered the battle with Geia and how I, Leo Valdez sacrificed his life for the world.

But I still didn't understand why I was here, alive. Yes Festus told me about the potion and the lady but I've never heard of a potion that could bring you back to life. And also who was this lady that had given Festus the potion, and where was Festus even originally going to take him. But then I understood one thing, I was very tired.

After a few minutes of contemplating my death and life I fell asleep on the dragon.

All demigods have nightmares, it's probably almost as common as chocolate and nuts, but one thing they never have is a good dream. His dream was first about Calypso and the first time I had met her. I remembered how she had screamed to the gods,"YOU THINK THINK THIS FUNNY TO SEND ME THIS-THIS CHARBROILED RUNT OF A BOY TO MY TRANQUILITY, THIS IS NOT FUNNY." Then I responded with saying,"Hey sunshine, I'm right here you know." When I was on her island for the first time she didn't treat me the best and she didn't think of me of the best, but I think I grew on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Calypso's P.O.V**

I've been crying for the past weeks, just all the sudden when I'm in the middle of doing something I start to cry uncontrollably.

I haven't really been able to understand why I've been crying but all I feel is just loneliness, and just the realization that everyone I meet will most likely leave. No not most likely, they will leave me.

And it's not their fault that they have to go. He either has a family, friends, or girlfriend to go home too save or they are on a big adventure and i'm just a roadblock on their adventure.

None of them have come back for me, or even have tried to communicate with me. After every boy leaves im left in a long state of depression, but something was different after Leo. With heroes or boys that come to my island I usually get over them but I have had the worst feeling that I will be missing him for a long time to come.

Here's a short backstory to how I ended up on this hell hole of an island named Ogygia.

The gods imprisoned me here because my father, Atlas the titan had made me support him in the war against the gods. So after the gods won they banished me here. I'm immortal here and i'm pretty sure I've been here for more than an millennia.

The hero's usually come once every 100 years and in between that 100 years gods would come here like Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus and Hephaestus. She hated them all. But the god that I hated the most was Hera, and this was because this blasted she-devil had been the ones sending the hero's to her island. As a punishment. And it worked.

And Hera would always send the ones that could not stay, like Percy Jackson. She always felt hopeless. And when Percy had come to my island I had thought I finally had someone to stay with me. I was wrong, like every other boy they had to go out and save the day.

Leo was a completely different story, when he crash landed on my island I got so mad because at first she didn't want any more of those heroes that left me and broke my heart. But then she also got even more irritated because he didn't even look like a hero should and he kinda looked like a burnt cookie. Also he destroyed my dining table and called me sunshine. So I was pissed.

At first I thought he called me that because he liked me but she found out that he didn't even like me which struck me as rude. So I stormed off, cursing to the gods for giving me this runt.

But as time went on I started to get used to him, I didn't like him. I think. I started to help him at is forge and I also got him clothes that didn't burn up when he turned into flames. And it kinda made her a bit uncomfortable when that would happen so she decided to use my powers to make him fireproof clothing.

One day when he was working on his sphere thing that was kinda like a navigation device. It almost exploded, So I wanted to help. So to fix it I sang a song that could fix or mend almost anything, but it was extremely hard. And when I finished the song a video appeared on the sphere, the video was of a girl on a horse being attacked. And when it ended Leo started to yell and scream that he wanted to see more. I assumed that was his girlfriend, up to this point we had never talked about that stuff.

And seeing him care for another girl like that made sad, jealous, and angry.

So after this had happened they were sitting on the beach talking about their lives. At that point she felt something very deep and something very strange in her heart, love. She released even though he was annoying and all kinds of crazy, I liked him for that. All of his quirks and mistakes were just little perfect imperfections to me. And right when I was going to tell him that, just all my feelings.

Something appeared in the distance, and as it got closer it almost looked like a raft. It was here to take him away from me. Leo told me that he could stay but all I said was,"GO!." He looked heart broken but I was even sadder knowing that he could never come back. But he kept saying that he would be back for me on a metal dragon, but I knew that he would be gone forever. So I kissed him. And he was gone.


End file.
